


My Fault - Adrien's Victory

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Series: Adrien's Trials [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: The final(?) part of this series, Adrien overcomes the last trial, which doesn't quite turn out as one might expect. In the end, though, everything returns to normal, except... what are they going to do about the identity knowledge? Stick around to find out if there's going to be a fourth part, or I leave you on a cliffhanger-ish ending.





	My Fault - Adrien's Victory

My Fault - Imagine Dragons

**I took a walk on a Saturday night,**

**Fog in the air,**

**Just to make my mind seem clear,**

**Where do I go from here?**

**I see my breath pushing steam through the air,**

**Shaking hands run through my hair,**

**My fears, where do I go from here?**

Three months prior, the five heroes had faced a villain deadlier than any other they’d faced before. “Meet me on the other side, Chaton. Come from behind and attack. I’ll see you there.” She’d kissed his cheek, making him stand perfectly still. “Silly Kitten. Be quick this time, Chat.” Instead of following her directions, the hero went on a walk, trying to figure out… everything.  _ Were he and Ladybug a couple now? She kissed me, but what does that mean?  _ He knew he should’ve been there, helping his team, but he couldn’t help it. He had to clear his head before he could attend the problem at hand.  _ Not _ his dilemma.

Before he could make a move back towards where he was expected to be, a shaky hand ran through his hair. “Well, well, well. Look at what we got here.” He saw the blade before he felt it, but was never able to match it up with a face. “His Miraculous is good as mine.”

“NO! CHAT NOIR!” Ladybug’s scream had been painfully nearby, and as Chat took his last breath, he couldn’t help but apologize. “Milady… I’m so… sorry.”

**Is it my fault, is it my fault?**

**We’ve been missing each other,**

**We’ve been missing each other.**

**My fault, is it my fault?**

**We’ve been missing each other,**

**We’ve been missing each other.**

In the present, Chat walked through the door, much to the dismay of his teammates. “Chat Noir, you’re not going to make it! Hers will be the worst, by far.” Rena Rouge’s lack of confidence shook the hero, but he didn’t let it show. “I’ll be fine. This is all my fault, isn’t it? If worst comes to worst, get Ladybug to a hospital and forget about me. Hawk Moth will still want me alive so he can get my Miraculous.”

As the door behind him closed, a creepy sensation went through his body. “Alright, Chat. Let’s see if you can pass this task and save the damsel. Good luck, you’ll need it.” The voice went away, and the room lit up, only to completely shock the hero in black.

“What…?”

**Walking down to the water's edge,**

**Asking why I’m here instead of home,**

**Now I stand alone.**

**I stop to stare at the ocean side,**

**I’m breathing in just to feel it’s side,**

**With his,**

**Like you were here with me.**

It was a beautiful little pond, complete with lily pads, a park bench, and lamp posts. A clock tower in the distance read one in the morning. “What is **this** supposed to mean, Hawk Moth?” A chuckle sounded the arrival of the villain himself, arising out of the water, completely dry. “Well, let’s think, shall we? The clock is a pretty obvious statement in itself, but if you need help, then… shall we recall the several times that you were late?” Grimacing, Chat Noir looked away. “What’s your point, Hawk Moth?” The laugh that emanated again shook the superhero through and through. “Well, this time, your limit should get you moving. Ladybug’s life is on its last limb, so I’ll make this simple. Give me your Miraculous, and you can be free to save her.”

He knew it was risky, but it was the only plan Chat Noir had. “Fine, but let me see her first. Let me make sure she’s okay. Then you can take my Miraculous and go home. Just leave us alone for a while.” 

**Oh, it's on the wall, it's loud,**

**It's in the brightest light,**

**It's when the world is moving.**

**Oh, it's in the faintest cry,**

**It's in the lovers' eye,**

**It's when I need you most,**

**And don't you know,**

Every single wall suddenly lit up with various times that Chat Noir had been late, left early, or just utterly failed to show up. The room seemed to be brighter than ever, highlighting each painful memory Adrien had tried - and failed - to forget. It seemed like, even in the park-room, the world kept moving. Even though the videos kept playing, showing painful memories and distant thoughts, the world just kept moving on, trying to find more drama for other poor souls who didn’t need all the extra.

Especially when it came to love.

_ “No! Chat Noir! No!” A clip came on, and all of a sudden, Ladybug’s weeping face appeared. It was the time that Revenger had gotten Chat, and as a final breath shuddered through the hero’s body, he watched as Ladybug shakily stood up and punched the villain square in the jaw, knocking her unconscious. “Violence doesn’t have to be the answer, you know. I wouldn’t have had to do that if you’d just calm down and talk to somebody before reacting so rash.” _

_ It seemed the girl was talking to herself, but the villain was faintly stirring. “Yeah, well I’m a mess. Nobody came to clean me up, and when my friend was killed, I became so upset that I just took it out on everyone. I’m sorry.” _

As the clip ended, Adrien began to rapidly blink back tears. “What do you want with me, Hawk Moth? What was the point of that video?” As the villain chuckled, hatred and anger raced through the blond’s veins. “Just showing you how much your partner needs you. You don’t even know it, but she needs you. Not just as a partner, but someone to talk to, someone to confess to. Someone to be there for her when nobody else can.” That was about as deep as Gabriel liked to get, but it seemed to get the message across. “Alright. Let us out, and I’ll give you my Miraculous. As promised.”

**Is it my fault, is it my fault?**

**We’ve been missing each other,**

**We’ve been missing each other.**

**My fault, is it my fault?**

**We’ve been missing each other,**

**We’ve been missing each other.**

The four heroes were ushered into the room where the tanks were by Nathalie, and soon enough, the final tube lit up. The heroine inside looked beat up, with a black eye, ghost-white skin, and a few cuts and other bruises. “How could you do this to her?!” Chat Noir shot at the assistant. “It was my job. That is all I am to do. I’m sorry.”

As the blue-haired woman walked up to the tank, the heroes looked on with expressions of disgust. “I can’t believe she betrayed us like this. She said she was loyal to us, but here she is, helping Hawk Moth.” “Your Miraculous, Chat Noir. Now.” As soon as the spotted heroine rested in Rena Rouge and Queen Bee’s arms, he slid off the ring, much to his friends’ surprise. “A-Adrien?” 

The striped heroine’s jaw hung open. “Dude, what?” Carapace could hardly believe his eyes. His best friend, Chat Noir? The very person he was furious at?

“I’m sorry, you guys. I truly am. Could we please focus on Ladybug, though?” Taking the spotted heroine, he glared at Hawk Moth. “This isn’t over. We will be coming back.” 

**Is it my fault, is it my fault?**

**We’ve been missing each other,**

**We’ve been missing each other.**

**My fault, is it my fault?**

**We’ve been missing each other,**

**We’ve been missing each other.**

The villain laughed once more, lifting the hand holding the ring. “That’s where you’re wrong, Adrien. Your friends might be coming back, but  **you** will not. Need I remind you that you are powerless now?” Gabriel knew he was rubbing salt into the wound, but that was what he wanted. To push his son over the edge. “Have fun, Hawk Moth.  **We** will be back, and  **we** will defeat you.”

The bluenette stirred softly in his arms, and when Adrien went to quiet her, she made a rather rude gesture to the villain, which made the others chuckle. “He’s right, you know. We will be back. Or not.” With no warning, she hopped out of the blond’s arms and grabbed not just Chat Noir’s, but Hawk Moth’s Miraculous as well, revealing Gabriel Agreste. “Father?” Before anybody could do anything, the Miraculous were thrown to Rena Rouge, and Ladybug fell back into a shocked Adrien’s arms. “Well, I suppose we won’t need to be back, after all, Father. I’ll be leaving after today. I don’t know where I’m going, but it won’t be here.” Dismissing the awestruck assistant and designer, the group walked out of the room, quickly getting to a hospital. 

“It’s my fault, guys. I’m so sorry that I put you through this. If I’d just been a little less…” The blond trailed off, unsure of how to describe how stupid he had been. “Absent, distracted, egotistical, unfocused…?” The foursome chuckled, waiting for his transformation to be complete. “All of those.”

Finally, the group reached the hospital, checking Marinette into a room to be checked on. Yes, she had de-transformed on the way there, but the group wasn’t super surprised to discover that their blue-haired friend was Ladybug. “I love you, milady.” With a kiss planted on her forehead, the cat hero jumped away, followed by his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I'm going to try to do a fourth part, so stay tuned! It should - hopefully - be up before Halloween, but hey. You never know. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
